


Konoha's Miko

by Ynius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem naruto, good kurama, no romace in the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 has only Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi and the others have a secret. Where is Naruto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a little over three months since team Kakashi was formed.

After one mission with dear Tora, Kakashi ordorned his students to find team 8 and 10, and he will go after team Guy. They haven't found anything beside if the senseis of the teams ask why, to tell them that 'it's time'.

So that's what they did. After half of hour the four teams gathered and after some gretings, kakashi spoke calmy

"Everyone is here. Then lets go."

"Where exacly are you taking us to?" Asked Sakura who was fed up with this secrecy.

"....in the forests behind the Uchiha district."

"Eh?" A voice said from the back. "Why there?" Asked Sasuke irritated.

"We are going to meet someone important there."

"...in the forest?" Asked reclutant Shikamaru.

"Yes. I belive some of you were told by your parents of that forest, right?"

"Yeah. My dad told me to bring some deer horns with me. For what, i don't know."

"M-my father too....told me to bring some medicine made by the Hyuugas, right? N-Neji-nii-sama?"

"Yes. So was told to us. But only if we go there with our team. And not to be alone and with nothing at us."

"Good. But, you, Sasuke? Your parents sure told you something about that forest."

"...my mother told me everytime we passed the entrance to always have at me some red flowers....and my bro-Itachi told me to have a black kimono with our sign on the back."

The jounins could see how the gears in the head of Shikamaru were almost at the answer.

"Red flowers? What red flowers?" Asked Ino.

"...the devil's tail..."murmured with a small smile Sasuke.

"The devil's tail? What kind of flower is it? I don't have it at my family shop."

"It's a beautiful flower. My mother had a garden full of there flowers only for when she went into the forest. But after the massacre i tended to it. I can bring some. And a kimono."

"That would be good. For time's sake, Shikamaru and Chouji with Kiba would go for deer horns, Hinata and Sakura, Ino and Shino to Hyuugas. The rest with me. Asuma, go to Nara. Guy and Lee, to Hyuuga."

When they met again, the girls were fascinated by the beauty of the flowers.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why is the name of the flower 'the devil's tail'? It's a shame for such a beautiful flower to have such an omnious name."

"Really? The first time i saw these flowers, i thought the name was suitable."

"Why? Asked Ino, glad to talk with her dear Sasuke-kun, especially about flowers! 

"I haven't met a person who hasn't been fascinated by these flowers. You too, have thought that you wanted these flowers, right?"

"Y-yes...but how did you...?"

"Know? When we came back, i will give you some seeds to grow yourselfs."

"Really?!" Exclamated Sakura and Ino. Even Hinata was happy. She will have such beautiful flowers in her garden!

"Umm...thank you, Uchiha-san..." she said quietly.

"It's ok."

After another five minutes, the boys came with the deer horns and they leaved for the back of the Uchiha district.

Once they entred the forest, Kakashi-sensei told them to take care where are they walking. This forest was full of traps that only some shinobi knew of.

"Do we have more still we get there?" Asked tired Kiba. It's been half of hours since they have passes the Uchiha district.

"No. We will arrive right....now."

Making way for the kids to be in front, they were surprized by the sight.

It was a lake. A beautiful lake. The sun was sparkling on it's supraface. There, in the middle of the lake, was a large stone.

Kakashi approached the lake and said a little more loudly than normal.

"Naruto!"

In response, the wind began to blow, and a pure whistle rang across the cleaning. 

"Sensei...?"

"Kakashi- onii-sama!!!" Shouted a girl's voice. They looked at the lake and saw a head with long blonde hair popping out of the water.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! You're going to catch a cold!" Scolded Kurenai sounding more like a mom scolding her child.

"Kurenai-onee-sama!! And Asuma-jii-sama with Gai-kun!"

"-kun?" Repetead slowly the genins making sure that they catch the word right.

"Oh, Naruto-sama! Glad to see you again! I am glad that you are more youngfull than usual."

"Ah, wait a second. I have to get out of water." She said while climbling out of water and exposing her nudity for everyone to see. Of couse, the boys eyes were obscured by the girls. But they still saw...something.

"Hmm? Oh, i have quests? Ara! Hyuuga-hime and her knight! Puppy and Bug-chan! Ino! And...Sasuke...?" Asked recluntant the girl named Naruto.

"Eh?" Everyone thought. This girl knew the heirs of the most famous clans? But they don't know her.

"O-oi! How do you know us?!" Shouted Kiba, still red in cheeks, at the now fully dressed in the black kimono.

"How, you say... you parents brought you to me. When we were little." Stated Naruto like it was the most obvlious thing in the world. "I mean, most of yours parents are here already."

Naruto looked like a normal teenager girl. The only thing that bothered most of them was the marks on her cheeks.

"Oh, you've brought me Nara-sama's deer horns, Shadow-kun! And Hyuuga-hime has her family medicine! And from Sasuke i've got Mikoto-sama's flowers and Itachi's kimono."

"Naruto, calm down. You've lost them."

"Oh. That's right. Let's have a cup of tea while we wait for the last of the members to appear."

"Wait! Why do you know my mother and brother?!"

"Why...because they vizited me the most beside Kakashi-onii-sama."

"Ha?"

"Yes. Mikoto-sama came here almost every day. Itachi once or twice a week. You all were brought here when you were 4 years old. After the...incident with Uchiha-sama, Itachi vizited only on that night."

Sasuke couldn't say anything else because they arrived at a mansion that looked like a shrine.

There, under the Sakura tree, stood and drunk sake the Hokage, the head of Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara and Akimichi.

"Oh, Naruto-sama! Glad you joined us. Hm? Oh! It's already that time?"

"Yes, jii-sama."

"Dad, can you explain what it's happening? I think i lost myself on the road."

"Hm? Oh, Shikamaru! Yes. Well, you all gonna be named heirs of your clans today."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

While the fact that the leaders of some of the most famous clans in Konoha were drinking sake in a temple's yard was surprising, the news they've got were more so.

"Old man, what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked through closed tooths. It was expected that reaction, really. Shikamaru was one of the world's most lasiest person, so the thought of having heir's duties was torture.

"Hm? Oh, exactly what you heard. But we better let Naruto-sama to explain to you. Right now I'm getting drunk!"

"Now, let's go inside." Naruto gestured toward the temple's entrace, already moving toward it. The others followed her, only to blink when they entered.

This place... was bigger than before. Or at least the interior. Naruto walked off with a smile and called merrily.

"Kon-chan! We have guests! Bring us some tea to the River's room."

They didn't heard any response, but Naruto was already walking toward this River's room. They passed some more rooms, two libraries, one big kitchen, three baths and only after two more rooms that felt like a livingroom they arrived at this door.

She entered first, then they followed. In the front of the room was a red sofa that had only one side, the other one being free, looking more like a bed. Naruto made herself comfortable, letting the long kimono fall on the floor, and took out from beside the sofa a smoking pipe, litting it and taking a breath.

"Naruto, haven't i told you that smoking isn't good for you?" Said Kakashi, once without his book.

"Nii-sama, this isn't enough to hurt me in any way. Don't worry. My tendant is good enough to heal me from anything." She breathed out, making the smoke fill the room, but oddly enough, the smell disn't bothered anyone. Not even Kiba and Akamaru. The white puppy smelled the smoke and whined a little, but then Naruto looked at him. "What is you name?" She asked with knowing eyes.

"Huh? I'm Kiba-"

"Inuzuka. I know you, puppy. I'm talking about your cute ninken." She took another smoke, and Sasuke and anyone else suddently remembered of the lingering smell from their parents clothes on a weekend day. For Sasuke, Itachi and his mother had this smell on them constantly. If he had to believe that they were visiting her all tjose times, then he shouldn't be surprised.

"He's not supposed to be cute! He's Akamaru and he's strong!" Barked both of them. Naruto chuckled and let again the smoke fill the room.

"Akamaru, come here." She let her hand lazily outside the sofa, falling a little forward, and the dog didn't waited for anymore. He lunged at her, hopping in her lap, barking happily.

"Hey! Akamaru! We don't know her!"

"Of course you don't know me. When Tsume-sama brought you here, you were sleeping. By the time you left, i haven't got the chance to talk with you. But with Akamaru is different. Tsume-sama brought his mother litter with puppies for me to chose who will be your ninken."

"What? But mom let me chose!"

"Yes. But your choise was influenced by mine. When you first saw him, you were smitten, right? That's the effect of my influence." She petted Akamaru and let him to go back to Kiba.

"Now. I know you have questions, the same time i have answers. But first, i want to know something." She looked directly at Sasuke. "You.... did your Sharingan awoke?"

Sasuke wanted to snort at her and ignore the question. But her eyes.... he couldn't remember why he responsed so tamely, but he did. "No."

Her eyes changed again. She sighed and rose herself in a sitting position, bringing her leg to put her hand on it. "Then i still have time. Listen here. As of tomorrow, you will be official heirs. Fro the ceremony to happen, i need some blood from you and your clan leader. When, or if someone later changes his or hers mind, i can pass the heirdoom to the other next heir."

"But... what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking concerned. "And why am i here? I don't have a clan..."

Naruto smiled at the flustrated girl. "Your question is very good." She put her pipe down and took out her hand. "Come, Karasu." In just matter of seconds, a raven sat on her arm. She took it closer, and took out a little bottle from it's leg.

Sasuke recognized that raven. It was Itachi's favorite and he even let Sasuke take care of her when she was just a baby chick.

"Why is she here? She is His!" Sasuke frowned at the raven, who was looking at him strangely.

"Don't worry. I will explain everything. This here is the former Uchiha's heir blood. Itachi's. When i talked to him, he sent me his Karasu with his blood. That means that he passes the heir's duty to you. For now, because Fugaku came here with Itachi when you were little and he named him the heir, he is the actual heir, missing-nin or not. This right can be took down only be me. But he aproved to pass his heirdoom to you, his little brother."

"That man is no brother of mine!" Snarled Sasuke. And, as if she didn't heard him, she turned to Sakura to answer her question.

"You, Tenten and Lee are all members without a clan. But that does not mean you don't have a right to be here. Hyuuga Neji is no heir, but he is supposed to be here, to pledge his loyality to Hyuuga Hinata."

"Me? To that failure? What had she done for me to be loyal to her?" Snorted Neji angry.

"For now, nothing. You don't have to do it now. When you feel you're ready, you can pledge it then. But once pledged, never take it back." She took a minute to look closely at everyone. Some were confident, some were impassive, some were afraid, and the teachers were just analizing the situation. "Onee-sama, Kon-chan brought the tea. Please take it from the door."

Once the door opened, a furry snake hurried to Naruto. Sakura and Ino shriked, and Akamaru made the position to jump, but when Naruto leaned her hand to take it from the ground, they calmed down. Kurenai served the tea, but they stared at the furry snake that warped around the girl's hand.

"W-w-what is that?" Shuttered Sakura, making herself small.

"He is Kon-chan. Even if this form is named Getsu. Cute isn't he? He came one day to me asking to be made my servant, because aparently my name is worth so mych in the spiritual world that they asked to meet me. Many foxes did too. Getsu is a fox pipe. He can transform in a human form, but as he is still weak, he tends to keep this form more." Getsu looked at all of them, but stopped when he saw the Hyuugas. He transformed and took the for of a child dressed in holy clothes, with a white tail and ears.

"Naruto-sama! Are those two maybe of Hyuuga clan?!" Asked the excited child.

"Yes. I guess you've learned from my books again." She chuckled behind her pipe.

"But, but! Naruto-sama is so smart and her books are so many! And the Hyuuga clan is said to be direct descendent from The sage of the sixth path himself!"

"Yes, yes. I read that too."

"And, and! Oh, Kurama-sama. Is he an Uchiha?! The ones with demon blood?!"

"What?" Sasuke glared at the white child. So, the Hyuugas were related with the greates shinobi alive, and he had demon blood? How stupid.

"Kon-chan. I already told you that the sharingan doesn't have demon blood. And the fact that the Hyuugas are royalities blood tied with Hagoromo-jiji isn't proofed. Hinata, Neji and Sasuke, please forgive this child. He's just easily excited. He haven't seen much of the clans leader. Now. Returning to the story, until the chuunin exam, you will reside in this temple, and together with your teacher will grow stronger. I will be the official third member of Team Kakashi, and thus will train with them. Of course, outside training hours, you will all do your missions, and I will teach you your heir lessons."

"You? Why would you, a clanless person teach us?" Snorted Neji, glaring at the fox pipe that tried to touch his eyes.

"I am no clanless person, Neji. I myself have a clan, but i don't expect any of you to heard of it. It's been more than two decades since it's been destroyed by war, and thus my only relatives are scatered around the world. Of course, if i happen to see one of them, then i know we are related, but if not, we remain separated."

"And what's your clans name?" Asked Shikamaru.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki is took from my mother side, and it had been once a great clan. Uzushiogakure was one of Konoha's allies, until it ignored the help message and thus had been destroyed. We are specialists in fuuinjutsu and our chakra chains." She demonstrated here skill by taking one chain from her hand, glowing red and with a pointed side. "This is one skill i learned by myself, because my father and mother had ling since passed. I should say that my situation is the same as Sasuke's. My clan has been destroyed, my parents murdered, and worse it's that the one who murdered my parents had been maipulated by the same one who plotted the Uchiha's demise."

That jolted the genins. They only heard about Sasuke's brother killing everyone. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Probably Itachi will give me a dirty look, because i promised to keep it a closed secret, but for you to be the next generation, you need to learn about the history that was omited. Everything started twelve years ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

After the ritual of taking the name of the official heir of their respective clans, all eleven genin and their sensei were going to stay inside the temple, for training.

The training was split in two. For girls and for boys. Naruto teached both of them. As to not use a kage bunshin, she took to teaching the girls first, while the boys waited for their turn, training in taijutsu.

They all had a class together. One based on politics. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were there to give their two cents too, but mostly listened to Naruto.

At first, her training menu was met with reluctance. After all, they just finished school three month ago, and they didn't seen the point. 

Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"Personally, i don't think that you have anything worth to teach me. You are the same age as us, except team Gai. So you can't know more than them,at best. I have no need to learn about politics and whatnot nonsense."

Naruto looked unsurprised. Really, she was harder to impress than Kakashi-sensei, and that was something.

"I see. So, you want to see me worth teaching you?" She didn't waited on an answer. She henged her outfit, going from her gracefull and beautiful kimono to a standard uniform for kunoichi. "If i beat you in a taijutsu only fight, would you reconsider? In fact, those who are unhappy about this, step up and fight me. I will not say anything more if you just make me lose my balance and fall." She smiled at the group of kids her age, and turned to her pseudo brother. "Nii-sama, you will be the referee. Better yet, let's do a tag battle royal! You all will fight against me, in pairs of two. When one team fails, the next one will attack me. As there are four teams, the boys from every team will form a pair, and the girls will pair with each other. I think that everyone is against my classes, right?" As she saw all of them nods, she continued. "Then, you, Sasuke will be the last one to attack me, as you're the lone boy in your team.Thus, you will have an advantage. I will be tired from all those fights, and you will have an easier chance to win against me. Probably. Aren't you happy?" She mocked him, and truly enjoyed as he twitched and glared at her with hate. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I have lived all my life in this forest, and many Uchihas visited me. I even went down in the compound once. I'm basically immune at that look and fluent in uchihanese." She then turned and began warming up. Kakashi went to her to talk about this fight, but she shut him up with a smile. "Nii-sama. I know. Not go all out. Really, even you have a hard time fighting against me. Do you really think i will bully some fresh genin? I'm not you."

"Maa, Naru-chan. Don't talk like that. I just wanted to wish you luck." He didn't. But she knew that. It was all right, though. She loved him even like that.

"Thank you."

The first pair was Neji-Lee, as seniors. They lasted ten minutes, before crashing through three trees, losing conscious. As Lee was relieing only on taijutsu all his life, he took the lose the worst out of all of them. Tenten and Hinata were next. Naruto had an easy time with them. She just had to disarm the weapon mistress and to block the chakra points at Hinata.

After them, Shino and Kiba took the initiative. She wiped the foor with Kiba, leaving Akamaru alone, and Shino's insects didn't dared to attack her, and thus he didn't last any longer. Sakura and Ino lost the worst out of them all. Didn't even last two minutes the fight. 

The worst of all? She wasn't even breathing hard. She just smiled and took down her oponents as they were flies. Shikamaru and Choji lasted better, but just because Shikamaru took over with his shadow jutsu. But Naruto easily broke out of it.

At the end of it, all genins were ashamed of themself. Naruto wasn't even having a hard time. She was staring at them with a predatory glint in her eyes, one that made them cringe and take a step back. She was having fun making fun of them, and that angered some the most.

She finally turned to the last fighter. "Now, do you really want to fight me? As you've seen, i am quite strong."

"Hn." He took his stance, and prepared to attack. Naruto translated it to 'you still can't beat me.' glance, from her memory of uchiha words semnification.

She was starting to get fed up with this stuck up character. She had to beat it out of him. And she knew the best way to get him see her reality. Umilate him hard enough to never question her again.

"This way, i won't even need to look at you to beat you." She laughed, and looked at Kakashi. "Nii-sama. Sorry, but i need to do something about him. Don't worry. I won't scare him mentally. Maybe." She did her best to look as inocently as she could when she said that.

"Maa, Naru-chan. It's your responsability to bring him down."

"Yey! Love you,nii-sama!" She blew him a kiss as she blocked the first kick. She looked at the boy who looked enraged. "Hm? You said something?" 

The others sensei sweatdropped when they saw how similar their friend was with this girl.

"You. Dare to mock me?" 

"Hm? Let me think.... i think that yes, i do. Listen here." She punched his chest hard enough to bruise, and he took a few steps back. "You will all listen to me while you live in this temple. Never harm the foxes that live here." She kicked him side way, being blocked and blocking a punch. "Never question my ways. Never betray each other. Never talk with others about what happens here. Never disturb me when i'm meditating. I usually meditate on the rock on the lake we fist met, so it shouldn't be hard to stay clear of that way." 

It was a total massacre. Naruto punched, and kicked and beating him into the ground. She was brutal and she showed this with her skills and her wide, feral grin. She was going for blood.

As her rules were finished, she shoved Sasuke on the ground, taking a seat on his stomach. She caressed his cheek, the one she punched seconds ago, and pointed at her. "I am stronger than most in this village. I know for centain that you would ultimately turn against us to kill your brother. But i will not let you. The moment you were named heirs, and thus given in my care, your fates were closed. I am ruling over you. You don't cross my word. I hold your lifes. I could kill you in cold blood, and except your close family, no one would question me. Not many know of my existance in this village. Most are from outside. So i could always name another heir. Even you, Sasuke. I could always make the council and Konoha forgive Itachi, and thus bring him back as an heir. You all are expansable. Don't forgot this." She turned to the genin who were staring at her in fear. Then she smiled. "But i won't do that. Never. Even if you betray me in the end, hate me with all your will, and even try to kill me, i will love you all. And try to bring you back home." She rose and ended her henge. She flicked her hair, left free, to one side, and entered the temple with only some words as a good luck. "Starting today, this will be your home. Your lessons will start tomorrow. Kon-chan will take you to your rooms. If you need me until dinner, i will be in my room." She turned away and left them alone with the adults.

"S-sensei... what Naruto said was true?" Asked Sakura worried.

"Yes, Sakura. Naruto has power second only to the Hokage. Not even the Council can say no to her, and the Hokage trusts her with the well fare of the village, so he listens to everything she wants to say. You better listen to her. She wants your well. And she prepares you for the worst."

They didn't talked at all after that fight-better talk about it as a one-sided fight. Until dinner, they didn't saw or heard anything about Naruto, and they were all on their rooms. Everyone had one room, but the boys and girls had one room in common that was tied with theirs. The girls had theirs, and the boys had theirs.

When they did their tour, one thing they didn't learned. Where was Naruto's room. 

When dinner time came, Kon-chan came and took everyone and led them to the dinner room. As expect of a temple, the dinner room was one big room with tatami mats on it, where some pillows were arranged for them to sit. 

Naruto wasn't there yet. But the sensei were.

"Well? Did you had a lot to think about?" Asked sarcastic Kakashi, smiling at the glares he got.

"Yes... but sensei, will we really live here? What about our families?"

"They were notified of this living arrangement, Sakura. While the civilian familes were reluctant, the clans were honorated for their children to be in Naruto's service."

"S-Service?" Hinata asked for everyone, all equally curious.

"Yes." Naruto said,making the genins wince at her bored tone. She took the head place, nodding at her servants to serve the dinner. "In the eyes of the clans, you were sent here to discipline yourself, and thus be my servants. Worry not, i have no need of children who didn't had to worry one day about what would they have to eat, or how to meet the next day. You were all raised with love and care, and thus have no place besides my true servants, creatures who were lost and brough here to have a place they could call home. I ask that of you. Don't reject them. Even if you find them horrid and discusting, don't voice it."

None missed the look they've got. Mess up, and punish will be given.

The doors opened, and inside came sixteen childern, all dressed in the same attire as Kon-chan, who waited by the door, with trays filled with traditional food. The only disturbing thing about them was that they were all injured or hurt in some visible places. And they, as Kon-chan does, have ears and tails.

They weren't all foxes. Just team seven got foxes. Team eight got dogs, team ten got birds, and team Gai got cats. Between the four cats, only one had two tails, and all the birds had some little wings on their backs.

They overall looked the same, except their injuries and hair colours.

"These children will be your attendances. Helpers, if you want to call them so. They know the house inside out and until you get used to it, they will help you. They have names, but you will name them yourself. Those injuries will get healed in one or two days. Don't be afraid of them, and they won't be afraid of you. From the foxes, only Kon-chan is a pipe fox. The birds are vultures and the cats are nekomatas. But they are all just kids shoved into a cruel world. They were a group when attacked some time back, and when i saved them, i took them under me, because i have some power in the spiritual world as well. No one dares to attack my temple. I get it you know about summons, right? They are news ones, just born some months ago. They separated from their group of cubs and hatchlings, and arrived in our forests." She caressed the hair of her fox, a red haired fox who purred and curled against her side. She chuckled at the jealous looks her fox got from the others animals. "They can be very useful, but they still don't know to talk. They are just babies, in our terms." She made them go out to let them all eat, and after she saw some coons from the five females, she smiled. Things were going smoothly.

After they've eaten, and the dishes were took, she returned to some things she left for the last.

"First of all, i don't believe in secrets between friends, and i don't appreciate seals placed on humans with bad intentions." In the corner of her eyes, she saw the Hyuugas and team gai stiffen. "The only one from all of you who has a seal is Hyuuga Neji. Neji, come in front of me and show me your seal." She ordered, and Gai nodded to Neji to show him he was safe. The boy shakely stood up, and made his way to his new 'mistress'. The way she made him sit was giving everyone visual acces to them, and they could easily get in between them.

"So," Naruto began, looking at the Hyuuga's forehead. She hummed a little, nodding to herself, then turned to the nervous Hinata. "Hinata. I want to have your approval toward my action."

"W-what a-are you gonna do to Neji-niisan?" She asked in a quiet and afraid voice. Naruto smiled and patted Neji's head, in a way a parent does. Neji was unmoving, unfamiliar with such gestures. He couldn't think about anything else than her sweet smile.  He wasn't blushing, but he was still frustrated.

"Don't worry. I'm just breaking the cage." That sure caused some ruckus in the ranks of jounin.

"Naruto-sama! Are you sure it's good to do that without the clan head leader?!" Asked scared Kurenai, well aware of the hated inside this clan.

"Yes. I mean, the first good deed the heir does is to eliberate her caged dear cousin. Sounds romantic, right? I bet it could be a best seller." She joked around lightly, taking Neji's head in her hands. "Neji, please understand. What had been done to your father, i can not reverse. But what had been done to you, that i can resolve quickly." She turned him around and put his head in her lap, making sure he is comfortable. "Now, your answer, Hyuuga Hinata-sama?" She asked seriously the girl who seemed to have trouble breathing.

"C-can you really... free him?" Asked with a tone of hope the lavander haired girl. Neji stared at her uncentain of what exactly was happening in front of his eyes. He would get set free? Only to be caged back once again?

"Will i be given this seal once i leave the temple?" He whispered, but his voice got carried away miles in the room that suddently felt too small to breath. He felt a hand on his forehead, and flitched. He really wasn't used to being treated with care.

"You've already forgot? Once mine, always mine. It's true some seals must not be broken, but this one is but a trivial thing for me to pass time. Close your eyes, and you will never see this seal on your forehead again." Neji closed his eyes slowly, as to make sure he won't get tricked, and fell asleep in a second. He wasn't tired, but he still felt the alluring warmth he hadn't felt since his mother died.

The room stilled. Lee looked uncertain at his teammate.

"Is he...?"

"He's sleeping." Cut Naruto, smiling between her bangs. She let her hair free after eating dinner, and her long, long hair was falling around her kimono, and suddently, all the genins were feeling like watching an old japanese movie in which a beautiful concubine was looking at her son. She called her attendant, and the fox came with ink and a brush.

"You are free to watch this. But don't interfere. This will end not so well for you. When i'm doing seals, i have a barrier around me, as to not be attacked from someone else in the middle of my dangerous business." She began working on the seal. No one dared to move. Even Sasuke was looking carefully. He heard of the twisted caged bird seal when he was young. He always thought that Hyuuga was a clan that was too twisted for words, but he actually felt sorry for the cursed boy before them.

In less than ten minutes, the seal was removed. She put her brush aside, and called for Neji's attendant. The black vulture, a boy that looked like a ten years old kid, was looking at his sleeping master.

"My dear. Can you and the others birds take him to his room? I recon he will be sleeping for some time. God knows that seal can be quite a bother in the middle of the night." She smiled when she saw the wings fluttering excitingly.

Once the sleeping Hyuuga was out of the room, the awake Hyuuga bowed before the miko, with tears in her eyes.

"Na-naruto-sama, I, Hyuuga Hinata, want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I and all offsprings i will have, will swear to serve your blood line for the remains of our lifes." She was fully crying by now, and Kurenai had to hold her, so the effect was ruined. But Naruto merely smiled.

"All of you. Go to bed. Tomorrow we will begin training. As to get Neji used to be without the seal, i will be with him all the day, so Kakashi-nii-sama, Kurenai-onee-sama, Gai-kun and Asuma-jiji will train you. I wish you a good night and a good rest." She bowed, and the attendants came inside the room. Every one of them took ahold of their new masters and led them to their new rooms. All except one.

Sasuke stood before Naruto, both of them having their foxes by their rights. She smiled as she lit her pipe.

"Is something not to your liking, Sasuke?"

"I want to ask you to tell me everything you know about the massacre."

"And if you know.... what will you do?" she had to be careful. If she made a mistake, then her plan would be ruined. But good thing she always had good luck. Especially in games.

"I don't know. I will decide when i hear everything."

That night, Sasuke didn't return to his room. He cried on her lap two hours, then he was hugged by her and at his hesitating request, was listening to her stories about his mother and brother.

The time after passed by in a blur. He faintly remembered Naruto making an excuse and took him to her room, making him change his clothes to sleeping attires, and laying beside her in a big futon.

She was watching him softly as she brushed her hair.

He didn't remembered falling asleep.

But Naruto did. He just looked at her getting ready for bed, and muttered a soft thank you. The voice inside her head, that wished to get out soon, but stopped at the wish of his mistress, asked her if she was happy.

"Of course, Kurama. I met my knights, after all."

The voice joked about her not being a queen, but a king. She agreed as she stared at the shining moon. 

Her and Sasuke's attendants were sleeping in their own futon, hugging each other. Kon-chan was beside her head. She wished them a good night, and she blew the candle.

Thus the last light in the serene temple died.


End file.
